His Butler and the Witch
by Deviousdolly
Summary: Sebastian hires a new maid with a dark past who is secretly a half-demon witch! Can she handle working for Ciel Phantomhive? And who is her demon parent?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own black butler, though I do own one character within this story and that's it. She's my OC, and you will meet her shortly.**

His Butler, and the Witch

Chapter one: His Butler Catches a Thief

The sun made its lazy, slow ascent in the East. It was another typically overcast English day. The great fiery mass tried to penetrate the cloud cover, but to no avail. What a slovenly star, to be so slow in rising and giving its light to the world. It was shameful that a simple butler could rise before it and be dressed well before its rays touched his master's garden. The butler couldn't help but scoff at it, daring it to try to beat him at waking the other servants.

He went first to the quarters of the gardener, cook and former head butler. He had long legs that carried him swiftly to their room. He opened the door smoothly, as if he were opening it for a princess, and proceeded to clap sharply. He clapped twice before the gardener awoke.

The gardener was called Finny. He was rather effeminate and young. His wide aqua-colored eyes were bleary from sleep, and his strawberry blonde hair a mess."Mornin', Sebastian." he yawned.

The second servant to awaken was Bardroy. Bardroy was a much older man with stubble on his thin cheeks and circles under his icy blue eyes. He ruffled his sandy blond hair and yawned, his constant companion, a cigarette, hanging loosely in his mouth. "Mornin', boss."

And lastly there was Tanaka, an elderly gentleman who had at one time been the head butler. He had gladly passed the torch on to Sebastian, and was spending his days in relative peace, sipping tea nearly always. He was, at present, asleep, and quite deeply so. Sebastian didn't have the heart to wake him, but was curious to check if he was alive. He shook the little old man's shoulder gently and was greeted by a gently "ho ho ho". Satisfied, Sebastian moved on to wake the maid.

The maid in question was a young lady named Mey-rin. Mey-rin awoke with a start, knocking over the glass of water at her bedside table. The redhead put on her glasses and shrieked with dismay at the sight of the shattered glass. Among apologies and her obvious sexual frustration,Mey-rin finally managed to clean up the water and glass. Sebastian would have done so himself, but he was terribly tired of her clumsy antics and decided she should take care of it herself. He left with a disgruntled sigh. The maid watched his black-clad, slim figure leave, fantasizing about the day he would look into her chocolate-brown eyes and profess his undying love to her.

Sebastian then went to wake his master. His master was curled up in his large four-poster bed, looking for all the world like an innocent child. Sebastian knew better. Underneath that angelic, youthful face, hid a cunning manipulator, a veritable snake in the grass. Here lay the Queen's guard dog, Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian gently tapped his shoulder to wake him. "My lord, it is time to wake up."

"Five more minutes." whined a sleepy 13-year-old.

"Absolutely not,my lord, there's too much to do today." Sebastian took ahold of the covers and yanked them off of Ciel's skinny body. "Let's get you dressed."

As he dressed his young master, Sebastian went over his list of chores in his head. " _I'll have to polish the silver today, do the laundry, beat the rugs, and dust the parlor before lunch. Luckily breakfast is already being cooked and should be ready to serve as soon as my young lord enters the dining room. That is, unless Bardroy ruins it. I do hope he doesn't, I'm growing rather tired of being the only competent servant here."_

"You seem quiet. What are you thinking about?" Ciel said rather suddenly. That seemed odd. Lord Phantomhive rarely asked Sebastian what he was thinking.

"Oh nothing, my young lord. Simply going over the chores for today. Nothing you need worry about." Sebastian replied, thinly veiling his slight contempt.

There were times where he still couldn't quite come to terms with what he had been reduced to. A butler. A lowly butler that served a bratty child. He was an archdemon, for heaven's sake! It had been nearly three years since he had started serving this brat, and he had no soul to show for it! He had battled all of his enemies, infiltrated ridiculous circuses, fought undead legions at sea, and even been murdered on his this trouble for one soul. He was hungry, curse it all! Hungry and tired. But when he contemplated this child's soul, oh how his mouth watered. This soul was seasoned by pain, tenderized by suffering, yet still retained its strong flavor no matter what hell this boy had gone through. Each trial, every tribulation, would sharpen the soul's potency. After devouring this soul, Sebastian would be most powerful indeed. He may even rival that Old Bastard's power someday. That thought kept him going. He would only need to endure the Contract a little while longer, and then the boy's soul would be his.

As he buttoned the boy's shirt, he couldn't help but notice that he seemed a tad taller. Sebastian was continually impressed with this human. He grew even without the light shining on him.

"My lord, I do believe you've grown a little" Sebastian said with a smirk. "Well done."

"Oh shut up. You're only saying that." Ciel snapped. He sat on the bed to allow Sebastian to pull his socks on.

"Oh but you have. We may need to get you some new clothes soon."

"How trivial.I get bored just thinking about it."

"Yes, I suppose children do find clothes-shopping boring." Sebastian buckled his shoes and helped him stand so he could help the boy into a jacket. "Breakfast will be served in a moment."

"Stop referring to me as a child."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed elegantly as Ciel walked stoically out of the room. He smiled viciously. He did find it enjoyable to press the young lord's buttons.

The rest of the day passed in much the same way as any other. Sebastian went about serving his young master, completing his chores, and cleaning up the messes of the other servants. Snake seemed to be the least troublesome. Snake was newly-hired as a butler. He was capable enough at doing dishes and helping with simple tasks, but he wasted a great deal of time playing with his innumerable pets: the snakes. The snakes were useless at best, hindrances at hung on him like garlands on a christmas tree, hissing and peering about. Snake would address them by name, and would only speak to a person by telling that person what various snakes were saying. Sebastian still wasn't sure if he really understood them, or if he made their words up. The fact still stood that he was able to control them somehow and that talent had made him worth hiring after that fiasco with the circus he had been apart of.

By the end of the day, Sebastian had needed to stop Finny from uprooting the apple tree in the garden (Finny was going to shake the apples off), he had taken Bardroy's flamethrower away (who cooks lamb with a flamethrower?), and he had needed to replace all the rugs that Mey-rin had beaten (she had somehow unraveled them). Snake's little friends had decided to take up residence in a potted plant,so Sebastian had needed to evict them. Tanaka had done nearly nothing, as top of everything, Sebastian had finished polishing the silver, baking several varieties of muffins, dusted to parlor and scrubbed the foyer's floor clean. All in all, a busy day. A day that was full of mishaps and the usual amount of headaches. A very boring sort of day.

Sebastian gave Ciel his nightly bath and tucked him in. The house was quiet. All the residents slept in their cozy beds and as usual, Sebastian was the last one left awake. He would walk around the halls, checking for any danger, until he grew bored or tired, whichever came first. He rarely needed sleep, but sometimes it was an enjoyable way to pass the time. He blew the candles he held out, as he wouldn't be needing them. His night vision was perfect.

Sebastian roamed the halls for quite a few minutes, the silence swallowing him up. It still amused him that humans were so loud during the day and absolutely silent at night;they were such inconsistent creatures. The estate took on a quality that many people found quite eerie at night. The long shadows cast on the walls by the moonlight and trees looked like long,gnarled fingers ready to capture anyone at a moment's notice. The inky blackness permeated the very floorboards, reminding Sebastian of Home. Though admittedly, his Home was a rather unpleasant place.

He spent his time mulling over how much better this place was compared to his Home and was therefore surprised when he heard a noise coming from the study. Someone was opening the safe. He swiftly arrived at the study door and kicked it open as quietly as possible. He pulled some silverware from his pockets, ready for a fight. He saw a slim human figure, clad entirely in loose-fitting black garments, rummaging through his master's safe. The figure turned and looked right at him. Sebastian found that strange, as he had been trying to enter undetected. The would-be thief headed quickly to the open window, but Sebastian cut him off, standing between him and the fresh air.

"You wouldn't want to leave so soon, would you? You've only just arrived." Sebastian grinned menacingly, his lips resembling a beak more so than a human mouth. The thief took a measured step back, then swung his leg high in a crescent-kick, nearly landing a blow on the butler's jaw. Sebastian tilted his head back just in time and the kick missed. The thief took off in the opposite direction, running down the hall with light footsteps. Sebastian took off after him, slightly bemused at the thought of a break from his boredom.

The thief ran swiftly, almost gracefully, through the halls, avoiding the knick-knacks that stood on pedestals along the walls. Sebastian had no trouble catching up, however, and tried to grab hold of the thief by the arm. Sebastian was surprised when he grabbed the arm and found it to be rather soft to the touch, firm certainly, but almost-

His thoughts were interrupted by a bright flash of purple light and a searing pain in the abdomen. He released the thief and doubled-over in pain. He was taken aback by how much that had hurt. Usually any pain he felt was minimal, almost nonexistent, but this was rather distractingly painful. A hole had even been burned through his jacket. He tried to think of any new weapons the humans could come up with that would do this, and found he couldn't think of one. How bothersome. This thief was particularly gifted, it would seem.

The butler renewed his pursuit of the thief, this time tackling him from behind, grabbing him by the waist. Sebastian smirked when he noticed the slight curve at the waist. The thief turned to glare at him with sharp amethyst-colored eyes rimmed by thick lashes. Sebastian moved to take the mask the thief wore off,but was met by a very solid right hook. The thief followed that up with a kick to the groin and another burning flash of light. The flash of light knocked Sebastian back several feet, burning his handsome face. The thief turned to run again but found that the butler had pinned the hem of their loose-fitting pants to the floor with a fork and two butter knives. The thief knelt down to try and remove the silverware.

The butler, now thoroughly enjoying himself, hoisted his body up, as if he were a puppet on strings. He approached the desperate thief, who was busily trying to yank the silverware from the floor to no avail. Sebastian saw what the thief had taken, a few important documents and a velvet sack full of gemstones and gold. _Interesting that the thief would know to take the deeds to some underdeveloped lands,_ Sebastian thought. He stood directly above the thief and pulled the mask off.

Long, honey-colored hair fell from the mask, cascading down the thief's slim shoulders. Those light purple eyes bored into Sebastian, and he noted the angry tears in them. She was a very beautiful girl, with a pleasing face and full, pink lips. Sebastian couldn't help but compare her beauty to that of a kitten,slender and sleek, yet was terribly young, perhaps only a few short years older than his master. The butler smiled, a little menacing.

"Now why would a lovely little kitten like you want to steal from my master?" Sebastian cooed, sure that his charm would sway her.

The girl remained resolutely quiet and glared at him, just before sending another purple blast at his head by waving her small hand. Sebastian ducked.

"I see. You want to be difficult about this, don't you?"

The girl shot at him again. He dodged it, almost bored.

"You realize I know that little trick now? I am not someone so easily overpowered."

She scowled, looking like a disgruntled child. "Lemme go."

"Why? So you can steal my master's things? That would be a terrible idea. What kind of butler would I be if I let a thief such as yourself waltz off with the young lord's valuables?"

"Ya don't get it. If I don't do this good, my master will have my head for this." She hissed vehemently.

"Interesting. An American with a master. I thought they abolished slavery there some time ago? And besides that, you're rather the wrong color to be a slave in America."

"Shut up! Lemme go! Just cause it ain't legal, don't mean it ain't still happenin'.Now lemme go, please! Ya don't know how bad my hide'll get tanned for this!"

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand your colloquium. What do you mean by, 'your hide will be tanned'?" The butler asked innocently.

"He'll beat me senseless and then some. He might even break my legs so I can't run away when he wants to have some fun." The girl looked fearful, and Sebastian felt bad for her. He could easily guess what 'have some fun' meant.

An idea dawned on him. He smiled ruthlessly. "How would you like to work here?"

"'Scuse me?" the girl drawled, apprehensive.

"I would like to hire you as a maid here." Sebastian responded, slow and deliberate.

She looked like he had just slapped her. She seemed floored to get such an offer.

"If you work here," he continued, "we can offer you a warm bed, your own private room, clothes and food. My master can be a bit demanding at times, but he is a good master, and much better than the one you currently have. You would be free and I hope, happy here. All we ask is that, in return, you protect the young master and this manor with your life."

"Why would you want to hire me? I broke in and stole from you."

"A valid point, though I found it more interesting than anything. You have considerable skills and you are stunning to look at. Those traits alone would make you a valuable employee. It takes a large amount of bravery and thinking skills to break in here, and had I been less of a threat to you, you would have made off with your quarry quite easily. I consider that a good enough reason to employ you."

"How do ya know ya can trust me? I could take the job and steal everythin' I can and leave."

"True, though I don't think you would. You're an honest person."

"Ya don't know me." She wiped at a tear making its way down her cream-colored cheek.

"No, I don't. But I know you can be trusted. Your soul shines through your eyes, and your eyes say that you are too desperate to say no. You are tired and in pain, you are weary of this man who abuses you. I promise that, if you work here, I will protect you from him, and I will personally see to it you aren't hurt again." Sebastian extended his white-gloved hand to her. She took it hesitantly, anxiety visible in her expression, but also a strange sort of resolution.

"I'll do it," She said with her sweet, birdlike voice.

Sebastian smiled, his sharp teeth showing. "And what is your name, my dear?"

"April Forger."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own black butler or its respective characters. I own April, though, my OC.** Chapter Two: His Butler,an Enigma

The tall butler that had pinned April down now leaned over her. He removed the silverware from her pant-leg, and all April saw was the glint of his teeth. This man frightened her. He shouldn't have survived her magic blast, no one should, in fact that he was still alive was enough to convince her that he was no normal man. She flinched as his hand accidentally brushed her leg.

"My apologies. I didn't realize you were so jumpy." He cooed at her softly, as though he were speaking to an injured animal.

" _More like an injured animal he wanted to eat"_ April thought to herself. There was something predatory in the way this man moved and spoke. She didn't like it, and yet somehow, she did. His velvety smooth voice was deep and refined, like a cougar's purr.

"Are you hurt at all?" His rich tenor voice made her uncomfortably attracted to him.

"No. I'm okay." She responded numbly.

"May I ask why you haven't tried your magic on the silverware?" he asked softly.

She blushed, hoping he couldn't see. "'Cause ya scared me. I didn't think ya were armed."

He chuckled. It was somehow chilling and relaxing to hear at the same time. "I see. You panicked, didn't you?"

"Yeah." She looked down,shamefaced.

"Not to worry, my dear. You can learn to overcome that." He offered her is elbow. She stared at it blankly, not entirely sure why it was there. "Place your hand in the crook of my arm. Hasn't any man ever done this for you?"

"No. They usually just wanna pull me around by the hair." April said without a hint of joking. She placed her small hand in the crook of his arm and found the fabric of his jacket to be surprisingly soft. He lifted her to her feet and led her down the hall. She kept looking away from him, not that she could see anything, but she could tell he was probably quite handsome.

Finally, they reached the room Sebastian had been leading her to. He opened the door and walked in, getting a match out to light the small kerosene lamp. The warm, golden light filled the small room like water filling a glass. April gasped audibly. It was a simple room, tiny, but big enough. There was a bed on one side and a huge dresser on the other.

"What is it?" the butler asked.

"I never seen such a big dresser before." April blurted out, much to her embarrassment. She had just noticed how handsome the man before her was. He was tall and thin, dressed in black from head-to-foot, and had shiny black hair. His features were sharp and refined, nearly perfect in every way. His deep merlot-colored eyes seemed to bore straight into her, as though she wore nothing at all. She blushed deeply.

"It's an armoire, actually," he corrected her with a chuckle. "I take it you've never had one before?"

"No sir. Only ever owned two dresses my whole life. And this." She gestured to her black outfit.

The man pursed his thin lips together. "I see, Well, not to worry! This will be full soon enough. A pretty thing such as yourself should wear equally nice things."

"Thanks, but you don't have to-"

"Nonsense! It pains me to see that you've suffered."

"Ya can't mean that. We just met."

"Indeed we have. And yet I find myself feeling almost ill at what little you've told me. A lady shouldn't be treated so dreadfully." the man's calm voice took on a dramatic air , and April couldn't help but giggle a little.

"You must be the strangest man I ever met," she said.

"Thank you. I pride myself on being as interesting as possible. If I weren't interesting, what kind of man would I be?" he lifted his hands in surrender. "Now, April, I must ask you make yourself comfortable and get some sleep. Tomorrow, I begin training you. There's always work in need of doing around here."

April walked into the room and sat on the surprisingly soft bed. The butler turned and had made it to the doorway before April thought to ask him his name. "Wait! What's your name, mister?"

The man smiled, his eyes gleaming. "I am Sebastian Michaelis,and I am simply one hell of a butler."

April felt chills run up her spine. She watched as the inky blackness of the hallway swallowed Sebastian up, as if embracing an old friend. The door closed and she was alone. She lay back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling." _What have you gotten yourself into?"_ she asked herself. Her master was going to come after her, probably furious. Buffalo Bill Cody always got what was his, and he never took prisoners when it came to fighting. She hoped that the strange man in black could handle the repercussions of his decision to hire her.

" _Sebastian. What a weird name._ " She thought before sleep stole her away.

The next day April was greeted by a soothing tenor voice cooing her name, followed by an impatient scolding, and finally, she felt something heavy thrown on her and she felt smothered. April jumped up with a start, her face covered by heavy cloth. "What the-?!"

Sebastian stood over her, mildly annoyed. "Wake up, April. You're running late already."

"Wah- oh yeah." She examined the cloth he had thrown at her. It was actually a navy blue maid uniform, and next to it lay a white corset and slip. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the corset.

Sebastian's face faintly registered shock for half a moment before returning to its usual stoic expression. "That is a corset. You wear it under your dress and over your slip."

April stood and picked up the strange device. It looked like a lacey torture tool. She couldn't make heads or tails of all the ribbon and silk.

"Have you really never seen a corset before?" Sebastian had an annoyed edge to his voice.

Ashamed, April looked away from him and replied, "I ain't never seen one before, no."

Sebastian sighed loudly. "Put the slip on and I will help you. If the other maid were available, I would have her do it, but as she is doing her chores, I can't very well bother her."

April did as she was told, a little fearful and expecting to get slapped for being so white silk slip felt cool against her skin, and it was so soft. She had never worn such a delicate thing before. She stepped out from behind her changing screen to find Sebastian standing there, corset opened and at the ready. She approached him, hands raised as though he were going to hit her. He looked a little sad at the meekness of her posture.

"Stand up straight and hold your arms out to the sides," he instructed, his voice taking on a gentle silkiness. "Do calm down, I won't hit you."

April nodded and allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. It was a short-lived reprieve, however, as Sebastian wrapped the corset around her waist. She was keenly aware of his large, warm hands and towering stature. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her head briefly. Her heart hammered mercilessly against her ribs and her cheeks grew heated.

"April, calm yourself. I won't hurt you." Sebastian nearly whispered. "Now, hold your breath."

April held her breath and Sebastian cinched the corset tightly around her waist, forcing the remaining air from her lungs. Once her lungs were empty, he pulled the corset tighter and tied it off. "There. All done. Adjust yourself until you're comfortable and put your uniform on. I have much to teach you."

April situated her small breasts in the corset in such a way as to allow as much airflow as possible to her lungs. She had never been so uncomfortable in all her life. Her lungs felt like they were pressed into her ribs and she was afraid her stomach had slid down a couple inches. She took the maid's uniform and slipped it over her head with some struggle. She looked in the small mirror above her wash-basin to see her hair was a bushy mess. She looked untied a long red ribbon from her left ankle. She had always had this ribbon. It had been her mother's, and she kept it on her as a good luck charm whenever she was sent on dangerous missions. Today, this good luck charm was to serve as a way to keep her hair neat. She cut it in half with a small spell and tied some of her shorter hair up on the side. She did the same on the other side with the other half of the ribbon. She left her bangs and a strand of hair sticking out up front and the rest of her shoulder-blade- length hair hanging down her back. She buttoned all the buttons she could find on the dress and pulled on some stockings with a little difficulty. She observed herself in the mirror. She looked like a maid. A real honest-to-goodness maid. She sort of liked it.

An angry rap sounded sharply at the door. "Are you finished?!"Sebastian yelled.

"I-I think so!" April called back. Sebastian came in swiftly, soundlessly. He looked her over.

"You buttoned your buttons crookedly. You need to put on your boots and apron. Other than that, you look acceptable. Just know that in the future, you will be expected to be up and dressed with the rest of us,understand?" he began unbuttoning her top and rebuttoning it blushed, feeling like a child who had just been scolded by her father. "I'll take you to meet the young lord first. You are to be polite, curtsy, and don't speak unless spoken to."

"Curtsy?" April asked cautiously.

"Oh for heaven's sake, April Forger. Were you raised in a barn?" Sebastian snapped.

April looked away. "Yeah. Kinda. I grew up in Texas on a farm for awhile."

Sebastian's expression softened. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I quite forgot your situation. I'll try to be more understanding in the future. A curtsy is a sort of bow, but women do it."

April nodded her understanding. "Show me how to do it?"

"Of course," Sebastian stopped walking and demonstrated a perfectly polished curtsy. "You see, you simply put one ankle behind the other and bend your knees. Be sure to hold your skirt outwards."

April copied him exactly, gracefully as she could muster. Sebastian seemed pleased. She smiled back at him, glad she could satisfy him. She blushed when she realized what else "satisfying him" could mean. He seemed to read her mind when he said "you needn't be so shy about your attraction to me. I'm quite used to women fawning over me."

April blushed furiously. She couldn't believe how smug the man was! Her mouth opened and closed as she struggled to find the words to a proper smirked, glad to have stumped her.

"Ah!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Here's the study. The young master is just inside. Enter and remember to curtsy." He held the door open for her and she walked inside, unsure of what to expect.

Ciel Phantomhive was never really what anyone expected, but April was taken aback not by his youth, but by his powerful aura. The room seemed to be so small, due to the fact that he inhabited it. He sat at his desk, hands steepled, eyes closed contemplatively. April had expected a young boy easy to steal from, not this cunning young man full of determination. While Sebastian's feel was distinctly indifferent and inhuman, Ciel's feel was fiery and resolute. Somehow the two suited each other, though April wasn't sure how. She curtsied as quickly as she could.

"April Forger, I presume?" Ciel drawled almost lazily.

"Yessir." April nodded.

"You may rise. Call me "my lord" or "master" in the future, alright?" Ciel relaxed his hands and sat back. April stood up straight.

"Yes, my lord." she responded, a little unsure of herself.

"Now then. Why were you trying to steal from me last night?"

April hesitated. She was certain she would be punished. "My boss sent me to steal that stuff."

"I understand that. But why?"

"I dunno for sure. Somethin' about building a new venue for his show or somethin'."

Ciel's ears perked up at that. "Who is your boss?"

April knew she would get punished for this later, but she felt like she could trust Ciel. "Buffalo Bill Cody."

Ciel's expression changed from one of boredom to one of piqued interest and April could practically see the gears turning in his brain. "Why would he have you steal instead of coming to me directly? I could have sold him that land."

"I don't rightly know, my lord, but I reckon it has to do with the fact that he owes someone alot of money." April tried her best to be assertive without being rude.

Ciel looked amused, a small smile playing across his lips. "I see. This may be worth investigating. For the time being, however, I think it prudent for you to focus on what Sebastian teaches you. He assures me that you are an interesting addition to our staff."

April smiled as nicely as she could muster, pushing down her doubts about how boyish this child was. "Yes, my lord. I'm gonna do my best."

"I would expect nothing less, April Forger. Welcome to the Phantomhive estate." Ciel smirked knowingly as April left the room. April wondered how a 13-year-old boy was more mature than herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own black butler or any of its characters, I only own April Forger, my OC**

 **Also, feedback would be appreciated!**

Chapter Three: His Master, Plotting

Ciel Phantomhive watched as April left the room, more than intrigued by her. She was definitely something else. He was keenly interested in her employer and his plans, and he wondered if she knew more than she let on. Sebastian seemed to have a knack for hiring the most interesting servants.

Sebastian entered a few seconds later. He put a hand to his chest and bowed to the young earl. "My lord, what do you think of her?"

Ciel folded his hands together and leaned forward on his desk. "She seems shy. A meek little woman with extraordinary luck in the matter of how she looks. You told me she can do magic?"

He was still skeptical about the magic bit. When Sebastian had told him of their encounter last night, he could barely keep himself from laughing at the ridiculous prospect of "magic". The young lord took a measured breath and looked the tall butler in the eyes. "Explain to me how she can do what you call 'magic.'"

Sebastian smirked smugly. "My lord, I thought you didn't believe in magic?"

"I don't. I will allow you to debunk this belief for now. I want to know why hired what appears to be a normal girl." Ciel stared him down, as though he were challenging a panther to a fight.

"My lord, you are unaware as to how vast this world really is. Allow me to enlighten you. April Forger is, in short, a witch."

Ciel couldn't help but feel the demon was playing a joke on him. He grimaced. "You're joking."

"I am not, my lord. I would never lie to you. Do you not trust me?" Sebastian feigning being offended.

"I know you can't lie to me. Fine. Explain how she can be a witch." Ciel leaned back in his chair and folded his slim arms.

"Witches are not quite what they are depicted as. For example, there can be male witches. Their powers have limits, but generally they can perform spells if sufficiently educated. April has had no training magically whatsoever, meaning her natural raw power is exceptional. A witch's raw magic power is hinged on who their demon parent is." Sebastian explained, as though he were reading from a boring textbook.

"Demon parent?" Ciel asked in surprise. That seemed an interesting fact.

"Yes, my young master. All witches are born of a human and a demon. She's half-demon."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. He hadn't heard of demons with reproductive capabilities. "How is that even possible?"

"Well, my lord, when a demon loves a human very much-"

"Don't start with that! I understand _that_ well enough. I meant, how would that be possible if humans and demons are two completely different things?" Ciel tried hiding the fact that he was blushing.

"Demons are able to have human bodies, my lord. A human body can produce human _fluids._ " Sebastian seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was embarrassing his master. Ciel felt his face redden and grow warmer. He wasn't enjoying this particular discussion. "Any child of a demon can use magic to some extent, but a child of an archdemon would be especially powerful. It is safe to assume April's demon parent is a very powerful demon."

"So the real question we should be asking about her is, who is her demon parent?"

"Yes, my lord. It is possible that she could be the child of a very powerful demon who is looking to take your soul from my grasp. That does happen from time-to-time. She may have been sent to actually kill me. If anyone could destroy my physical form, she could."

Ciel mulled this information over, wondering if the shy maiden that had stood before him was a demon-killing witch. She looked like a weak, skinny young lady that couldn't lift a sack of flour, but according t o Sebastian, she not only could keep up with the demon, but even harm him. She was a skilled fighter and an agile thief, besides her powerful magical brought her capability into question was the fact that she had been so easily dominated by her previous master.

"Sebastian, answer me this, how is it she was so easily enslaved?" Ciel was hoping to catch the smug butler off-guard.

"She's only sixteen, my lord. A scared child. If you were under the thumb of the cultists who kidnapped you for a majority of your life, would you be eager to stand up to them?" Sebastian countered.

"Good point." Ciel sighed and unfolded his arms. "Very well, we can keep her on staff. However, I expect _you_ to be responsible for her."

Sebastian looked mildly mouth opened to say something, but he closed it when he couldn't think of a response. "Yes, my lord, of course. I will train her myself."

Ciel nodded. "Good. Bring me my tea."

Sebastian bowed and exited the study. Ciel was left alone with his thoughts. The young earl swiveled his chair around to look out the window. Finny was in the garden, throwing large boulders around to construct a retainer wall. Ciel couldn't help but feel like Finny would somehow ruin the project. The other servants were inept at the simplest tasks, and it irked Ciel to see them fail at something so simple. He was glad to have the extra bodyguards, but they were not up to par as servants. There was part of him that hoped April would be a suitable maid.

The young earl brushed his bangs back and gently touched his eyepatch, contemplating the day he had made his contract with Sebastian.

That day had been the darkest day of his life. He had been prepared to die, and yet there had been apart of him that couldn't accept that. A small part of him wanted to set things right, to bring suffering to his tormentors,to wreak vengeance upon his parents' killers. That part of him had called out to the one being who could make his wishes come true. The demon had come, his voice silky yet reverberating with power, " _Well, aren't you a very young master. You have summoned me. This fact will not change for all eternity. What has been sacrificed will never be returned. Now... choose._ "

So Ciel chose. He chose to sacrifice his soul in order to bring his parent's killers to justice. He was going to achieve his goals and be consumed by the hungry demon that served him. Sebastian was loyal, and he would never lie to his young master, and that was all Ciel really wanted from him. Those traits alone could help him reach his goals.

For now, however, his goals would have to wait. There was something suspicious about this whole business with Buffalo Bill Cody. It seemed odd to him that his lands had been targeted specifically.

There were plenty of other nobles with undeveloped lands, why choose his? Perhaps he thought that a child would be easier to steal from. Though that seemed a weak reason. The only logical reason for stealing from the Phantomhive estate would be if there was something there that no other nobles would have. Buffalo Bill Cody knew something about the Phantomhives that no one else knew. That fact disturbed Ciel more than he cared to admit.

Perhaps it would be wise to think of a way to put Buffalo Bill Cody out of business. April would be most useful in that respect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or it's characters. I do own April Forger.**

 **Feel free to comment or pm me!**

Chapter Four: His Butler, a Mentor

Sebastian exited the study to find April standing just outside the door, waiting patiently. He smiled in a friendly manner. "April, our master would like me to train you. Do you have any objections to that?" he asked,hoping she would object and let him off the hook. He didn't want to have to babysit a silly girl all day;he had work to do.

April looked skeptical, perhaps she could sense his own apprehension."I don't mind." she said after a few quiet seconds.

Sebastian nodded resolutely. "Splendid. Follow me." he snapped, turning on his heel. He walked at a fast clip down the the kitchen. April followed closely, her dainty feet pattering in a manner that was both annoying and endearing. Sebastian hoped against hope that she wouldn't be clumsy. One clumsy maid was bad enough, he didn't need another.

They reached the kitchen and Sebastian swung the door open wide. "Here is the kitchen. You'll be spending a relatively small amount of time here, but it is important that you know your way around. Be sure to pay attention." April nodded, her eyes focused keenly on Sebastian's every move. "We are going to prepare the master's tea. I have made some raspberry-filled scones ahead of time and I need you to pull them out of the oven for me right now so they have time to adequately cool. The oven is there." Sebastian pointed to the oven and watched her carefully as she approached it.

Sebastian was pleased to note that the girl had the forethought to pick a rag up from the counter to use to protect her hands from the heat. Mey-rin would have never thought of that, and would have consequently burned her hands. April pulled open the oven door and picked up the cookie sheet, using the rag to her advantage. She turned around, kicked the oven door closed gently and placed it on the cooling rack. It appeared that she had baked before.

"Very good. Now, come watch me prepare the tea." Sebastian waved her over to the sink. "The first thing to do is-"

"Ya gotta get the water goin' first, right?" she interrupted.

If anyone else had interrupted Sebastian, they would have slapped immediately. As it was, Sebastian couldn't very well hit such a pretty kitten like her in the face in good conscience. He settled for putting an annoyed smile on his face and a low growl in his throat, "Don't interrupt me again. It's rude."

"Oh," she blushed, "sorry."

"Yes. Well,"Sebastian cleared his throat, "we shall pump the water into the kettle and get it boiling." He sets the kettle under the water pump and gestures for April to pump it. "Go ahead and pump the water. It may take a bit of muscle, as our pump gets a bit-"

He stopped talking when he saw that this dainty flower of a girl could use their stiff pump with surprising ease. He hadn't expected her to have so much strength. Though, thinking back on it, he should have known. She had punched him, after all, and quite hard. He must have worn his surprise on his face, because she responded with a smile and said, "I can pump water, trust me. Had to do it all the time on the farm. Heck, I betcha I could fix your pump too."

"Don't worry about it, my dear. Now, I think that's quite enough water." Sebastian tried to sound as casual as possible. She stopped pumping and he put the kettle on the stove and proceeded to stoke the fire that Bardroy had actually had enough sense to get going earlier. "While that's boiling, let's get the pot ready. The Earl likes us to warm the pot before we put the leaves in it."

April pointed at the teapot sitting on the counter. "That one?"

"Yes, that one."

April took it in her hands, closed her eyes and her hands began to glow purple slightly. She set the pot down gently, leaving glowing handprints on it for a fraction of a second. The handprints disappeared. She nodded at it expectantly. Sebastian took that nod to mean for him to touch it. He laid a hand carefully on it and was surprised to find that it was warm to the touch.

"Interesting trick. Did you teach yourself that?" the butler asked.

"I did. It's a quick way to warm things. Don't work too well on people though. I ended up burnin' a fella once," she bit her lower lip in the most adorable fashion at what should have been a decidedly not-adorable memory. "Poor didn't have eyelids after that."

Sebastian chuckled. Her nonchalant attitude towards maiming a person was most entertaining. Her petite size and innocent face betrayed what Sebastian found to be a most interesting and odd personality. They waited a few short minutes for the water to boil. During that time, Sebastian showed her how to arrange a tea-service. She watched closely, not missing a single detail. For the sake of being thorough, Sebastian had her redo the tea-service herself. He was most pleased by her ability to perfectly copy it. Sebastian showed her how to measure and pour the tea leaves into the pot, being sure to tell her that this tea was a darjeeling with hints of citrus. The kettle soon whistled and Sebastian took it off the stove. He carefully poured it over the leaves, emphasizing the importance of this to April. He set the lid on the pot and let it sit for five minutes.

"Now that the tea is ready, we will take the tea-service to our young lord in the study. Be sure to be quiet and respectful when we enter. We must always knock before entering a room where the master might be." he led the way out of the kitchen and back to the study. She kept close, thankfully not too close, and was silent the whole way there.

Sebastian tapped the study door three times and waited for Ciel to say "enter."

"My lord, today we have for you-" Sebastian was interrupted for the second time today by Ciel clearing his throat and pointing at April.

"Have her say it," the little brat-no, the young lord said.

April looked at Sebastian with her big, lavender eyes, as if asking for help. "What do I say?" she whispered fearfully.

"Tell him what we are serving him, and make it sound appealing," the butler whispered back.

April cleared her throat, clearly nervous. "Today we have uh,um, a darsh-darjeeling tea with citrus innit and a um raspberry uh...thing with some butter on top-"

Ciel held up a hand for her to stop. "Good heavens, April. Where did you learn to speak? I hate it when people stutter and you must _know_ the words you are to say. Your accent is atrocious and you sound like you have a mouthful of marbles. Speak clearly and distinctly, and _enunciate_ your words. Start over," Ciel said harshly.

April stood there, frozen like a rabbit looking down the barrel of a gun. Her mouth opened and closed a little as she was trying to think of what the scones were called. Sebastian resisted the urge to rub his temples in frustration.

"Well?" the young master tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently. "I'm waiting."

"T-today we have a darjeeling tea-"

"I can't hear you!" Ciel snapped. "Speak up!"

"Today we have a darjeeling tea with a nice citrus flavor to it and a raspberry...scone, with butter!" April blurted out, her voice cracking a bit on the last word.

The Earl Phantomhive smiled, satisfied. "There it is. Be more confident, April. You are a Phantomhive maid now, take pride in that fact. Well done."

Sebastian smiled as he felt a small wave of relief sweep over him. He was puzzled at that. Why would he feel relief over whether or not his master approved of the new maid. She was only staff. He was stunned when he realized that his young master scolding the blonde girl had upset him slightly. Perhaps it upset him because he saw the tiny tears forming at the corners of her soft, doey eyes? He tried to forget all these realizations and got to pouring the tea. April paid close attention as he poured it.

As April took the cup and saucer to the young lord's desk, Sebastian prepared for the worst. He expected her to trip and spill the hot tea all over Ciel. He was happy to see that she set the cup and saucer on the desk without a mishap. She stepped back to stand beside Sebastian, her thin frame visibly shaking a took the plate with the scone to the desk then and returned to the butler's side.

They waited silently for Ciel to finish his tea and scones. After he had finished, they cleared the tea service, bowed, and left the room. Sebastian could see the relief written on April's face as soon as they left the room.

"You did well, April." Sebastian said encouragingly. "I do believe the young master rather likes you. He usually doesn't waste time telling his maids to 'be confident'."

After that, Sebastian did all his chores as he usually did, stopping to explain things every once-in-a-while. April absorbed all the knowledge presented to her like a sponge. Sebastian was more than pleased with her competency level. She did all the basic household chores with no issue, and the more complicated chores she figured out right away. By the time dinner rolled around, Sebastian was reasonably confident he needn't train her anymore.

Of course,that was the opinion he held of her before dinner.

Just as Sebastian had begun preparing dinner (a broasted duck in cranberry dressing with candied walnuts on the side), there came a knock at the door. The butler felt slightly annoyed at this interruption, but realized he could simply have April answer the door. She left to do so, and later returned looking panicked.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked testily. "If we have a guest, it is your duty to announce them and show them every hospitality."

"I-I know. Thi-this guest ain't a good person to have around though?" April stuttered almost fearfully.

"Who is it?"

There came a crash from upstairs, and Ciel screamed. There was muffled shouting and what sounded like a scuffle ensued. The demon, annoyed, raced to the parlor where Ciel had been last. The scene that greeted him was… not as terrible as it could have been. Prince Soma was there, laying on top of Ciel, on the floor. He was crushing the younger boy in a forced embrace. Agni stood in the corner, watching with a smile on his face, ever the faithful butler. Sebastian sighed in exasperation.

"Prince Soma, we had no idea you were coming. Whatever are you doing here?" the butler put a finger to his aching temple as he waited for a reply.

"Oh Sebastian! Good to see you! We were in the area and decided to stop in for a visit!" Soma said cheerfully. "I missed my friend very much, you see!"

"I understand, my lord. But whatever did you do to the new maid? You scared her witless." as if summoned by his scolding tone, April appeared behind Sebastian. She kept her arms crossed, which was an improper posture to take in front of the master and company. She seemed fidgety, and Sebastian wondered what the prince had done to upset her.

Soma simply smiled like the fool he was. "I said hello in the only way I could think of. She has such pretty lips, such wonderful eyes, that I fell in love with her at first sight! I kissed her." April covered her mouth self-consciously, blushing. Sebastian had never wanted to hit the Indian prince so badly in his life.

"Well I must say," it took all of Sebastian's poise as a butler to keep from being extremely rude, "that was rather inappropriate. In this country, we don't kiss whomever we please whenever we please."

"Commoners don't, at least," Soma pointed out. Poor Agni looked rather put-out by the prince's off-handed answer.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Ciel growled viciously from the ground. Soma got off of him and stood, straightening his ornate clothes. Ciel stood, looking extremely annoyed. "Soma, it doesn't matter one's social standing. You cannot go around kissing girls you don't know! Especially a maid in my employ!"

Soma shrugged, not really listening. "She is too lovely to resist. What can I say?"

Agni finally spoke up, "My prince, perhaps you should apologize to the girl? She seemed frightened by your actions."

"Can I just say somethin'?" a quiet voice chimed in. April stepped forward, her eyes filled with tears. "I don't like strange _boys_ comin' up to me and kissin' me without my permission!'

Agni seemed to grow irritated at her outburst. "Allow the men to handle this!"

"The last time a man handled somethin' where I was concerned, I got put in chains. I don't 'preciate what y'all did, Soma!" she pointed an accusatory finger at Soma and stormed off, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

Soma was in shock momentarily before he opened his stupid mouth and revealing the extent of his immaturity. "What a spit-fire, as you Englishmen say! Ciel, I insist you sell her to me! I want to make her my wife!"

Ciel was clearly flabbergasted at this and was speechless for a full minute before answering with an angry, resolute, "WHAT?! NO! I WON'T _SELL HER!"_

Sebastian took Ciel by the shoulders, trying to calm him. "What my master wishes to explain, Prince Soma, is that we have no right to sell her to you, since we do not own her. She is paid a wage to work here and is a woman free to make her own decisions. I highly doubt she would _want_ to marry a childish man, such as yourself, but you must ask _her._ " the butler explained.

"Very well," Soma said with a sigh. "I suppose I should apologize. After dinner. When's dinner?"

Again, Sebastian wanted very much to hit this bratty prince. Dinner was served nearly an hour later, and April was still distraught over the interaction she had had with Prince Soma. She was so distracted while the servants served dinner, that she over-filled the young master's wine glass. She noticed just as the dark red grape juice spilled onto the white linen tablecloth that she was performing poorly. She immediately pulled the jug up and moved swiftly to clean up the mess. The stain wouldn't come out however, and April got frustrated. Sebastian gently shooed her away and got to work cleaning it up. The demon was disappointed at what this whole situation had revealed: April's emotions easily got the better of her, just like any human.

All these pathetic humans were the same, even this exceptionally gifted witch;they were governed so completely by their emotions that it left little room in their brains to do even the simplest tasks when they were overwhelmed by the damnable things. Any hopes of April being the perfect chess piece that Sebastian had were wiped out by this recent series of events.

While she was better at her job than most, April was still no more than a pitiable human.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I don't own any of the Black Butler Characters! April is my OC though.** **Sorry it took so long to write another chapter, life has kept me pretty busy!**

Chapter Five: His Butler, Generous

April ran as fast as he feet would carry her. She wiped at the tears stinging her cheeks. She had somehow expected this place to be different from her previous living situation. She wasn't sure why, but she had expected to be treated more like a person here and not just an object to be passed around for entertainment. That had been a silly expectation, a silly hope of a little girl.

She ran down the hall, far from the dining room. She was going to go to her living quarters, pack her things, and leave. This had been a stupid idea, moving in with this strange butler and the rest of his odd crew. She hoped that she could get out undetected and never have to face them all again. Maybe she could live here in London, away from Buffalo Bill. Her only problem was, what sort of job could a young lady such as herself expect to get. She supposed she could be a seamstress, though her sewing skills weren't too good. She reached her room.

She threw open the door and ran in, slamming the door behind didn't have much to pack, thankfully, so this would be quick. She found a small carpet bag sitting in the armoire, and pulled it out. She opened it to find there was already something inside. There was a tag attached to it, but she couldn't read it, as she had never been taught to read. The handwriting was clean and neat, elegant to look at. She could just barely recognize the letter 'S'. From her little knowledge of reading, she determined that to be the letter Sebastian's name started with. She unfolded the black cloth.

What she held in her hands was a nightgown made from the garments she had worn the other night, freshly cleaned. It had been trimmed in white linen and was sleeveless. There was a tiny white bow on the front and the letter 'A' embroidered to the right of the bow. She couldn't help but stare at it. Was this made for her? Did Sebastian make it? When did he have the time?

She heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's me, April. Whatever are you up to?" Sebastian's deep, silky voice came from behind the door.

"None of your business!" she snapped.

"I believe it is my business. You seemed rather distressed earlier," he replied calmly.

"What gave ya that idea?!" she clutched the nightgown to her chest. "Leave me alone!"

"Sorry,I must be getting delirious from Soma raising my blood pressure. Was that you getting smart with me?"

She fought back a fresh onslaught of tears. "Go away!"

"No. You're being ridiculous. Soma is an idiot. Don't let him bother you so, it's unbecoming."

She was quiet awhile. She didn't know why Soma's kissing her had upset her so much. Maybe she had thought this was a safe place where she wouldn't have to put up with those sorts of actions, and in thinking that, she had lulled herself into a false sense of security. She should have known that this was how it would always be for her; men would always want to treat her like an object. She hadn't been expecting the kiss, so she let it happen. She was being weak again, and she hated herself for that. She started crying softly. It wasn't fair. Just once, she wanted to be free of her own weakness, of men's desire for her, but that would never happen. Soma had been an idiot, but she had become a terrible maid all of a sudden because of that idiot. It was her fault. Everything was her fault.

"April? Are you still there? Oh dear," Sebastian sighed audibly, "I think I may have said something unkind. I was merely frustrated because I couldn't understand your behavior at first. I believe I understand your behavior now. I keep forgetting what your situation has been up until now, and that is a grievous oversight on my part. Soma's idiocy isn't your fault, my way other men have treated you isn't your fault. I pray you don't take their actions as an indication that you deserve such horrid treatment. Soma is no more than a bratty child. He was raised to believe the world was his oyster and he could have whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He meant you no harm, and you need not fear him. Trust me, you would be more than a match for him, if only you had more confidence. However, you are shirking your duties at the moment. The other servants and I have already cleaned up the dinner table, but the dishes need doing and the young master expects there to be drink served in the game room while he plays chess with Prince Soma. Now then, may I enter?"

April sat there a few seconds before saying yes. Sebastian gently opened the door and walked to stand in front of her. She looked up at him.

"Oh dear, what a mess," Sebastian said with a soft chuckle, looking a little embarrassed for some reason. "You have been crying far too much." He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. She took reached out, but hesitated. "Don't worry. You can keep it. I have many others, and all handkerchiefs are for the express purpose of comforting crying women. What sort of gentleman would I be if I couldn't do so simple a thing?"

She took it , her fingertips barely brushing his glove as she did so. She blushed, though she doubted he could tell, since her cheeks were already flushed from crying. She dried her eyes.

"May I sit for a moment?" Sebastian asked,smiling so that his eyes were nearly closed. He gestured at the bed. April nodded. She found it difficult to speak at the moment. He sat next to her on the bed. "I see you have found my present for you."

She nodded again and held the nightgown out so she could look at it. "It's purdy. You make it?"

"I did. I took your old ghastly thief's garb and repurposed it into a nightgown. Now you can sleep with the knowledge that your modesty is preserved. I assume you slept in the nude last night, yes?"

April's eyes widened and she blushed, burying her face in her hands, which were still holding the nightgown. "Ye-yeah. Why d-do-do you ask?"

Sebastian chuckled, and April's heart raced. "Sorry to embarrass you, though it is only us here. You may keep the bag as well. Think of them as sign-on bonuses."

"Th-thanks." April wiped the handkerchief over her cheeks to dry them. She then set the nightgown down and blew her nose into the hanky. Sebastian looked a little curious and mortified at the same time. "Wha-what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just didn't expect you to do that in front of me," there was a little color in his cheeks. "I suppose you Americans have a different sense of what's proper."

April blushed and looked away. "Sorry."

"Oh no, don't apologize," Sebastian put his hands up almost in surrender. "I realize it needed done so that the young lord won't hear that you're congested from crying. Do you feel better?"

April nodded,folding the nightgown down on the bed. "Yeah. Thanks for checkin' up on me. Oh, and thanks for the nightgown. That was real sweet of ya."

Sebastian chortled softly. "Well, I've been called many things, , but 'sweet' isn't one of them."

April self-consciously took a strand of her honey-blonde hair and twirled it around her finger, trying not to meet his deep red eyes. She didn't notice that Sebastian once again got a little color in his cheeks. "That so?"

"Indeed," Sebastian stood and cleared his throat, returning to his stern posture. He offered a hand to April. "We've dawdled long enough. Come along, April."

April took his hand without thinking, her head feeling light as air. He pulled her to her feet. She was standing unexpectedly close to him. She could smell the faint scent of soap drifting off of him, and she looked down at her feet shyly. Sebastian squeezed her hand lightly.

"Were you going to leave us so soon, April?" he questioned, almost scolding her.

April looked up to meet his steady gaze. "I thought 'bout it. Decided not to. This is the best position I've been in in a long time. I don't plan on messin' it up."

Sebastian smiled wickedly. "Good. You're the most competent maid we've had, and I would hate to lose you. Don't you dare let Soma bother you like that again, understand?" April nodded. "Excellent. Now, run along and do the dishes with Mey-rin. I'll be in the game room with the young master. You won't have to see Soma for the rest of the night."

"Yessir," April mumbled,feeling a slight gasp in her voice. She hadn't meant to do that. She pulled her hand out of his and walked out the door, feeling a little humiliated that her body was giving her away.

As she walked down the hall to the kitchen, she couldn't help but go over the events that just took place in her head. Sebastian had been so kind to her, she couldn't quite wrap her head around it. Maybe he was that way with all the girls, in fact, April was sure he was. Though it was odd that he had given her a nightgown. They had only known eachother for a day and a few hours. Why would he give her a gift like that? Why had he come to check on her? He was a butler, a very proper English butler, not some ladykiller; that's what April wanted to believe. He was only being kind to her because he wanted her to stick around. There's no way the stoic, handsome butler would have interest in a skinny little thing like her. He probably was planning on seducing her for laughs or something. Yeah. That had to be it. He didn't want to court her or anything, just lead her astray, like all the other men April knew did.

And yet, there was something genuine in the way he had spoken to her. April couldn't get his soft laughter out of her mind. His scent had been so pleasant, not overpowering. His expression had been gentler too. April shook her head. No. He was just playing with her. Holding his hand

had felt like cuddling a tiger, nice and warm, but dangerous and unpredictable.

She made it to the kitchen just in time to see Mey-rin slip on a bar of soap. April threw both her hands out in front of her and caught Mey-rin with a purple light before her foot could hit a huge pile of plates and knock it over. She moved her hand to the left slightly and set Mey-rin on her feet again, then released her.

Mey-rin was shocked, to say the least. Her mouth dropped open in a huge "O" shape. "Oi! 'Ow did you manage that?! That was amazin', yes that was!"

"Oh, it's just somethin' I always did. Don't think too much 'bout it." April responded. "I came to help with the dishes."

"Alrigh'! Come over 'ere then, I'll show you how, yes I will!" Mey-rin said in a friendly tone, smiling at April in an inviting way. April walked over to her and allowed her to show her how it was done.

Mey-rin was a clumsy mess. She nearly broke several glasses, she kept dropping silverware and plates, and she kept losing hold of the bowls. April smiled and let her lecture her on the finer points of dish-washing, all the while re-washing and then drying the dishes Mey-rin had already done, but hadn't quite cleaned. April was no stranger to dish-washing. She kept listening to Mey-rin's friendly chatter, glad for the company, but fully aware she was doing all the real work.

Somehow the subject of conversation got around to Sebastian.

"What do you think of ?" Mey-rin asked.

April blushed. "He's alright. Bit of a stick-in-the-mud."

Mey-rin laughed, a grating sound to April's ears. "That he is! You like 'im though, yes you do!"

"I-I do not!"April stuttered. "He's a stiff! No fun at all-"

"He's 'andsome, isn't he? Tall, dark and 'andsome, oh yes. And he's got a deep, rich voice." Mey-rin wiped at a small trickle of blood coming from her nose. "It's okay, I like 'im too, yes! Who knows, maybe we can be rivals!" Mey-rin elbowed April gently. April couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, no thanks. You can have him. All yours." April elbowed her back.

Mey-rin shriek-laughed again. "Oi, I like you, yes! What was yer name, again?"

"I'm April."

"I'm Mey-rin, but you can call me Mey, yes you can." Mey-rin offered April her sudsy hand. April took it and shook it vigorously.

"A pleasure to meet ya, Mey! Lookin' forward to workin' with ya."

Mey-rin grinned wide. "I agree. It's so nice to 'ave another girl around to talk to, yes it is."

April and Mey-rin spent the rest of the night gossiping and laughing as they worked through the mountain of dirty dishes. By the time they were done, it was nearly nine o'clock and pretty dark out. April took the tub of dirty water and dumped it outside while Mey-rin began to put the dishes away. April soon heard a loud crash as dozens of dishes shattered. She rushed back in to find Mey-rin on the floor, cradling her elbow. April knelt beside her.

"Ya got yourself cut up, huh? Lemme see," April said softly, pulling Mey-rin's hand away.

"OH! It 'urts! It 'urts somethin' awful, yes it does!" Mey-rin squealed while April poked at it.

"Yeah, it's a nasty cut, alright. Hold still." April held her hand over the cut and closed her eyes. She muttered two words and a purple light surrounded the wound and healed it.

Mey-rin cried out in surprise, and while she sat, enraptured by the apparent miracle, April waved her hand and all the broken dishes flew up from the floor and onto the counter, mended.

"This is purdy basic magic for me, but it makes me tired all the same. Try to stay safe and work well, okay, Mey?" April said to her new friend. "And don't tell nobody I can do this." Mey-rin nodded, dumbstruck.

Snake and Sebastian came in just as April and Mey-rin got off the floor. April hadn't seen snake before and was surprised by him to say the least. He seemed harmless enough, but the python hanging languidly on his shoulders did not. April squeaked fearfully at the sight of it.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, what _are_ you on about, April?" Sebastian asked, exasperation in his voice.

"S-s-s-s-" April hid behind Mey-rin. Mey-rin looked at April, then at the two butlers that just entered.

"I think she don't like the snake, er, Snake," Mey-rin replied.

Snake, ever the peace-maker, sighed and said in a feminine tone, "'Don't be afraid, child. I don't bite.' Says Martha."

April shook her head. "Nuh-uh, no sir. I don't like snakes, not one bit," April rambled, her light violet eyes wide in fear.

Sebastian sighed. "Oh for the love of- April, this is Snake, he's another butler here and his snakes are tame. He controls them, so you needn't fear them. Now, come out from behind Mey-rin and explain to me why I heard a crash."

April timidly walked past Mey-rin, wary of Martha the Python. She approached Sebastian and nearly jumped out of her skin when Martha flicked her tongue at her. Sebastian put a hand on each of her shoulders.

"April, stop staring at the snake, and at Snake. They are both friends, alright? Does that make you feel better? Tell me what happened," Sebastian said, sounding annoyed.

April explained what happened to the dishes, stammering a little. She glanced fearfully at the python occasionally, but kept explaining until she was finished. Sebastian seemed satisfied with her explanation and released her shoulders. He sent both maids away.

April couldn't believe that there were snakes here in England. She hated snakes. But on the bright side of things, at least Sebastian had touched her shoulders. She tried not to get too excited about that, though.


End file.
